Fiance
by Nightlingbolt
Summary: The final battle has passed. Now Jellal can finally be with his fiance. Erza eagerly anticipates the magic moment. Jellal and Erza
1. Original

**Hello, people. Nightlingbolt here. Well... this is it. My first JellalxErza story. Honestly, I'm conflicted about this. I've spent so long shipping NatsuxErza, yet I've rooted for Jellal to live in true freedom. This story deals with a scenario in which that is achieved.**

**My God, I feel like I'm writing Twilight fanfiction when I write about these three. I mean, Jellal is Edward, Erza is Bella, and Natsu is Jacob. Ugh, the comparison makes me physically ill. But Mashima has the final say, and he will say Jelza is a real thing. Meanwhile, the way-too-perfect NaLu ship will inevitably become canon. You know, people say Natsu and Lucy are just Haru and Ellie or however her name is spelled, but I disagree. Haru and Ellie have struggles they needed to overcome. Ellie had her amnesia, Haru had the burden of being the Rave Master, and it turns out they literally needed each other. What do Natsu and Lucy have? Best friendship. That's it. And if you use the Phantom Lord attack as proof Nalu is canon, then so is every other Lucy pairing within the guild at the time.**

**Sorry, just rambling here. Well... here it is. If you enjoy this, it will at least be worthwhile.**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

The final battle is won. Arcadios's Eclipse plan has come to naught. The Rune Knights take him and his subordinates – many within the ranks of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knights – into custody. Guran Doma himself has appeared on the scene. He is currently staring down the teams from Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale, as well as Crime Sorciere, whose leader he addresses.

"Jellal Fernandes," Doma's voice booms. "Your guild's actions today have not only saved millions of lives, but exposed great corruption in the leaders of Fiore."

Jellal says nothing. His allies – especially Fairy Tail – are prepared to battle the head of the Magic Council for the sake of their comrades.

"You have also, seven years ago, betrayed and manipulated the Magic Council for your own evil ends," Doma continues. "And the members of your guild have also been involved in several criminal acts as members of the dark guild, Grimoire Heart."

One of the Fairy Tail mages – Natsu Dragneel, to be precise – snarls at Doma's words. The firm hand of Erza Scarlet, another Fairy Tail mage, calms him enough to allow Doma to continue speaking.

"Since its inception, Crime Sorciere has destroyed a number of dark guilds, many of which threatened the balance of the magical world." says Doma. "Thus... even I am forced to admit that this, along with today's events, cancels out your past crimes." He says this with much reluctance and a bitter tone.

Meanwhile, the various legal mages all gasp in anticipation of what Doma is to say next. "You mean...?" Jellal asks, not daring to form the words.

"As of today, I hereby clear the members of Crime Sorciere of all charges brought upon them by the Magic Council," declares Doma.

Everyone lets out a loud cheer. Their friends are finally free from the pursuit of the Magic Council! Jellal, in particular, is stunned. "Chariman Doma... I can't possibly thank you enough for this...!" he says breathlessly.

"Do not take this pardon lightly, Fernandes!" shouts Doma. "I have very reasonable doubts about granting you your freedom. If you truly wish to thank me, you will disprove each and every one of them! Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Crime Sorciere choruses.

"Very well!" says Doma. "Know that I will not take my eye off you three for a second." Doma walks away, looking disgusted with himself.

From out among the celebrations come Erza and Natsu. The Titania takes one look at him and begins to speak. "So," she says shyly. "Shouldn't you be with your fiance, Jellal?"

Jellal is taken aback by the mention of his fiance. Natsu gives him the thumbs-up, a sign that he approves of this new relationship.

"Yes," says Jellal. "I most definitely should."

Then, to everyone's surprise, Jellal calls out a name that sounds nothing like Erza's. "Willow! Willow!"

Erza and Natsu exchange a look with each other. No words are spoken, but the obvious message is, "Who the hell is Willow?"

"Jellal!" a female voice calls. The group turns to see a young woman in shaman's robes embrace Jellal. She has dark skin and short white hair. The couple engages in a passionate kiss.

"Oh, Jellal!" says the woman, who is obviously Willow. "This is truly the happiest day of our lives!"

"Yes," agrees Jellal. "We no longer have to live in fear. And for that, we have Fairy Tail to thank." Now he addresses Fairy Tail. "Thank you, all of you. Yours is a guild that truly makes miracles happen."

Natsu looks blankly ahead. "You're... welcome, I guess," he says.

Erza, on the other hand, looks as if she's about to have a breakdown. "You... really...? You... weren't...?"

Jellal smiles. She really thought he was lying. "Natsu, Erza, this is Willow. My fiance," he says proudly.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Fairy Tail," says Willow. "We will never forget all that you've done for us."

At this point, Erza finally breaks down. "Willow! I beg your forgiveness!" she exclaims. "I unknowingly seduced your fiance into an act of unfaithfulness! Please, take your retribution on me in any manner you see fit!"

Willow places a hand on Erza's shoulder. "It's all right, Erza," she says softly. "I'm more than willing to understand your significance in Jellal's life."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, !" says Ultear, speaking for the first time. "When did this happen?" the time mage demands.

"After the mission to destroy Goblin Card," says Willow with a smile.

"So you two have been hiding your engagement for the last four years?" Ultear yells. "What were you thinking? Did you ever stop to consider how your personal feelings might put our enemies at an advantage?"

Ultear continues to chew out her guildmates for a good several minutes. Meredy invites Natsu and Erza to a spot away from the fearsome time mage.

"So how do Jellal and Willow know each other, anyway?"asks Natsu.

Meredy happily explains the circumstances. "Willow was once a member of Yatagarasu, the first dark guild we fought as Crime Sorciere," she says. "She uses Archive magic, so Jellal recruited her for mission control instead of turning her over to the Rune Knights. But that's not all! She can read people's minds, making her really useful for gathering information, and she can cast Darkness magic by using Ethernanos in the atmosphere! Also, and I never asked her about this, but I heard she's the biological daughter of Brain from Oracion Seis!"

This gets Natsu's attention. "Really," he says excitedly.

"Un!" replies Meredy. "Apparently, Brain wanted to use his own genetics in one of his guild members. He did the same experiments on her he did to Ul, but she wasn't up to his standards, so he gave her to Yatagarasu."

"Awesome!" exclaims Natsu. And suddenly, he's off like a rocket. "Hey Willow! Fight me!" he says, charging at Willow with a flaming fist.

"Dark Mentality," says Willow serenely. Behind Natsu, three purple and red orbs of Darkness magic appear and slam into his back. The explosion is enough that Natsu struggles to his feet.

"Heh," the Dragon Slayer laughs. "You sure know how to pick strong women, Jellal."

Jellal smiles. He takes the distraction as an opportunity to escape Ultear's wrath, scooping Willow up into his arms, activating his Meteor spell and flying off to a more private locale.

Erza is confused. Ultear is fuming. Meredy is giggling. And everyone is free to fight another day.

This is a win in Natsu's book.

* * *

**I trolled you. I trolled you guys hard, didn't I? You thought I was actually writing Jelza, right? Cold day in hell.**

**Anyway, we all know Jellal's lie about having a fiance. But what if it wasn't a lie? Erza called Jellal a bad liar, but we have to remember that he even deceived the Magic Council. I'm not saying he wasn't lying just to spare her the drama, but Erza's fallen for his lies before. Either way, his goal was to convince Erza that she needed to find happiness without him.**

**Anyway, about Willow (who I claim all rights to): Some of you may think she's a Mary-Sue, between her powers and her relation to Brain. Well, let me expand on her magic, at least. Part of her magic is telekinesis, which she uses to move Ethernanos in the atmosphere (according to TV Tropes, moving atoms is part of it, and I imagine Ethernanos to at least have some atomic structure) and transmute it into darkness magic. Basically, she discharges her own magic in order to freely command an equal amount of magic in the air. As for being Brain's daughter, I figure he's never going to make an explicit appearance in the series again, so he's pretty much fair game. Besides, I created her solely for this story, so I'm not too worried about it.**

**But anyway, I hope the Jelza community isn't too mad at me for this. While I'm here, I'll let you all know that DFTRM is going up tomorrow instead of the planned Thursday, just because I found 3 PM to be the best time to upload, and I'm probably not gonna be able to upload it in time for that. So until tomorrow, peace and love from Nightlingbolt.**


	2. Rewrite

**Hello, people. Nightlingbolt here. Bet you never thought I'd update this out of all my stories. Well, this is just a repost, as well as my attempt to de-Sueify (which is apparently a word according to my spell check. Huh, probably because of the "de-" suffix. De-bompify! Bompify! Yup, definitely the "de-." What? You guys are still here? Aw, dammit!) Willow, re-named to Wilda. She's heavier, angrier... If I had to make a comparison, she's basically the Aquarius to Jellal's Scorpio, in that she gets easily angered when someone gets between her and Jellal. I think that's a significant enough flaw in her character.**

**But you know what? I've had time to reflect on Wilda as Willow, and while I truly regret creating her, I've come to consider her Sueness part of the trolling effect I intended this to have on the Jerza community, and I will openly state that nothing short of a full pardon from Guran Doma himself will convince me that Jerza has a chance. But even then, I'd still prefer Naza. Aside from that, there's really nothing to say. On with the fic!**

**I do not own Fairy Tail or its characters, Hiro Mashima does. I do, however, own Wilda.**

* * *

The final battle is won. Arcadios's Eclipse plan has come to naught. The Rune Knights take him and his subordinates – many within the ranks of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knights – into custody. Guran Doma himself has appeared on the scene. He is currently staring down the teams from Fairy Tail, Blue Pegasus, and Lamia Scale, as well as Crime Sorciere, whose leader he addresses.

"Jellal Fernandes," Doma's voice booms. "Your guild's actions today have not only saved millions of lives, but exposed great corruption in the leaders of Fiore."

Jellal says nothing. His allies – especially Fairy Tail – are prepared to battle the head of the Magic Council for the sake of their comrades.

"You have also, seven years ago, betrayed and manipulated the Magic Council for your own evil ends," Doma continues. "And the members of your guild have also been involved in several criminal acts as members of the dark guild, Grimoire Heart."

One of the Fairy Tail mages – Natsu Dragneel, to be precise – snarls at Doma's words. The firm hand of Erza Scarlet, another Fairy Tail mage, calms him enough to allow Doma to continue speaking.

"Since its inception, Crime Sorciere has destroyed a number of dark guilds, many of which threatened the balance of the magical world." says Doma. "Thus... even I am forced to admit that this, along with today's events, cancels out your past crimes." He says this with much reluctance and a bitter tone.

Meanwhile, the various legal mages all gasp in anticipation of what Doma is to say next. "You mean...?" Jellal asks, not daring to form the words.

"As of today, I hereby clear the members of Crime Sorciere of all charges brought upon them by the Magic Council," declares Doma.

Everyone lets out a loud cheer. Their friends are finally free from the pursuit of the Magic Council! Jellal, in particular, is stunned. "Chariman Doma... I can't possibly thank you enough for this...!" he says breathlessly.

"Do not take this pardon lightly, Fernandes!" shouts Doma. "I have very reasonable doubts about granting you your freedom. If you truly wish to thank me, you will disprove each and every one of them! Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir!" Crime Sorciere choruses.

"Very well!" says Doma. "Know that I will not take my eye off you three for a second." Doma walks away, looking disgusted with himself.

From out among the celebrations come Erza and Natsu. The Titania takes one look at him and begins to speak. "So," she says shyly. "Shouldn't you be with your fiance, Jellal?"

Jellal is taken aback by the mention of his fiance. Natsu gives him the thumbs-up, a sign that he approves of this new relationship.

"Yes," says Jellal. "I most definitely should."

Then, to everyone's surprise, Jellal calls out a name that sounds nothing like Erza's. "Wilda! Wilda!"

Erza and Natsu exchange a look with each other. No words are spoken, but the obvious message is, "Who the hell is Wilda?"

"Jellal!" a female voice calls. The group turns to see a young heavyset woman in clothes reminiscent of Native Americans embrace Jellal. She has dark skin and short white hair. The couple rubs their noses together affectionately.

"Jellal, this is incredible!" says the woman, who is obviously Wilda. "It's... unreal! We don't have to hide anymore! We can live in peace! We can finally get married!" She speaks like a child on Christmas morning as she describes her feelings.

Jellal yelps in pain, letting Wilda go as he grabs his head. "Wilda... headache!" he grinds out.

Wilda gasps. Her face turns more serious. "Sorry," she say, looking embarrassed.

"It's fine," says Jellal. "We no longer have to hide our love, and we have Fairy Tail to thank for that." Now he addresses Fairy Tail. "Thank you, all of you. Yours is a guild that truly makes miracles happen."

Natsu looks blankly ahead. "You're... welcome, I guess," he says.

Erza, on the other hand, looks as if she's about to have a breakdown. "You... really...? You... weren't...?"

Jellal smiles. She really thought he was lying. "Natsu, Erza, this is Wilda. My fiance," he says proudly.

"Nice to finally meet the infamous Fairy Tail," says Wilda. "Especially you, Erza."

The scarlet-haired woman flinches under her stare, something Wilda notices. "Something you'd like to tell me?" she asks.

At this point, Erza finally breaks down. "Wilda! I beg your forgiveness!" she exclaims. "I unknowingly seduced your fiance into an act of unfaithfulness! Please, take your retribution on me in any manner you see fit!"

Wilda frowns, not happy about what she has heard. Controlling her anger as best she can, she speaks. "You know what? I can live with that," she decides. "Hell, you're the reason Jellal's half the sweetheart he is today, so I guess you deserve one moment of weakness." Erza looks upon Wilda with relief, only to receive a few seconds of mental pain for her efforts.

"Let that be a reminder I won't accept a second time! Got it?" she says sharply. Erza nods, much to Natsu's surprise. He shrugs it off quickly, figuring Erza is more intimidated by Wilda's status as Jellal's fiance than anything else.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, wait, !" says Ultear, speaking for the first time. "When exactly did this happen?" the time mage demands.

"Ummm... After the mission to destroy Goblin Card?," says Jellal with a nervous smile.

"So you two have been hiding your engagement for the last two years?" Ultear yells. "What were you thinking? Did you ever stop to consider how your personal feelings might put our enemies at an advantage?"

Ultear continues to chew out her guildmates for a good several minutes. Meredy invites Natsu and Erza to a spot away from the fearsome time mage.

"So how do Jellal and Wilda know each other, anyway?"asks Natsu.

Meredy happily explains the circumstances. "Wilda was once a member of Yatagarasu, a dark guild we fought four years ago," she says. "She uses Archive magic, so Jellal recruited her for mission control instead of turning her over to the Rune Knights. But that's not all! She can read people's minds and attack enemies on a mental level! I mean, she attacks us accidentally whenever she feels strong emotions like joy or anger, but she's really strong otherwise!"

This gets Natsu's attention. "Really," he says excitedly.

"Un!" replies Meredy. "Apparently, she was a candidate for membership in Oracion Seis, but Brain thought she was too weak, so he gave her to Yatagarasu."

"Awesome!" exclaims Natsu. And suddenly, he's off like a rocket. "Hey Wilda! Fight me!" he says, charging at Wilda with a flaming fist. It connects with an unsuspecting Wilda. In a mixture of pain and fury, she screams, sending a mental impulse at Natsu, who falls to his knees from the throbbing pain in his head.

Wilda cancels the attack, looking none too pleased. "Is it really too much to ask to let me and my fiance celebrate our freedom and/or impending wedding?" she yells at Natsu.

"N-no," says Natsu, looking intimidated.

"So let us!"

"Aye!"

"Good!" Wilda turns to Jellal and whispers something in his ear. The next moment, he smirks, grabs Wilda's hand, and the two are off as he activates his Meteor spell, flying to a more secluded place.

Natsu smiles as they leave, basking in the craziness that has been invoked. Erza is confused. Ultear is fuming. Meredy is giggling.

And as far as he is concerned, the world is at peace.

* * *

**It... kind of loses its trolling powers the second time around. Oh well, the whole reason I put this up was to right a serious wrong. So tell me honestly. Is Wilda any less of a Sue than Willow was? I mean, I get that she's a Relationship Sue, but that was kind of the whole point of Willow's initial inception anyway, so as long as that's her worst quality, I can leave this story in peace.**

**So I guess I'd better get to more writing, huh? Despite my expressed dislike for the pair, I might actually do one NaLu fic. Keyword: ONE. Because I honestly don't mind the pairing itself, just the community that surrounds it. Of course, nothing's definite at this point in time, so if you can throw ideas my way, be my guest.**

**But anyway, that's all I've really got for you for a while, so until next time, peace and love from Nightlingbolt.**


End file.
